<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porky by vidoxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449504">Porky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi'>vidoxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf's Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fat Shaming, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsume gropes Hige's tummy; awkward boners ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsume/Hige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall mind if i uhhhhhhhhhhh *writes a fic for a dead fandom that i havent heard anyone say anything about in over a decade* </p><p>whatever. this is for ME.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm hungry," Hige complains. </p><p>Everyone releases a collective sigh, feeling their own hunger pangs stab their bellies. Since arriving at the gloomy seaside town of wolves, their hopes of getting food and decent shelter have been dashed. The pack lays around in the dilapidated ruins of an old house, too fallen apart to even be called shelter. The deer carcass they'd found on the road seems like ages ago now. </p><p>"It was so easy to get food in Freeze City," Hige goes on morosely from his place on the floor, leaning the back of his head against the crumbling brick wall that Tsume is sitting on beside him. </p><p>"Steal food, you mean," Kiba says from across the room, laying on his back, forearm cushioning his head.</p><p>"Yeah," Hige sighs, looking up at the dusk-grey sky. "I should have really stocked up before we left." </p><p>"That would have been nice," Toboe agrees from under the broken doorway, rubbing his sunken stomach.</p><p>"We're <em>all</em> hungry," Tsume bit out. Sometimes you had to just vent your frustrations- that was something Tsume could understand well. Talking about it too much though was just a drag. It did none of them good to dwell on it, and he felt as though thinking about food made the lack of it harder to endure. </p><p>"Hey, I would have shared," Hige replies, a bit defensively, missing his meaning. </p><p>"Actually, are you sure you're not holding out on us?," Tsume says, looking down at him, eyeing the chubby curves of his cheeks. </p><p>"Of course not," Hige shifts his eyes from the sky to glare at him weakly. "Why would you think that?" </p><p>"Because you're still so <em>fat,</em> even after starving with us all this time. I don't think you've lost a single pound." </p><p>"That's not true," Hige pouts. "My pants are definitely looser since we left Freeze City." </p><p>"Oh yeah?," Tsume grins unkindly. "I don't think I believe you. Show me."</p><p>"Huh?," Hige questions, before it turns into an outcry as Tsume grabs him from under his armpit and forces him up. He pulls the boy's broad back flush against him, snaking his arms around him. His hands run down the front of Hige's yellow hoodie, before reaching the bottom and pulling the worn material up, exposing the soft roll of his pale belly. </p><p>"Tsume!," he complains, embarrassed, trying to pull away. Tsume holds him tighter, resting his chin on Hige's shoulder and looking down at his hands, rubbing across the expanse of his tummy. He grabs as much fat as he can in his hands, giving it a jiggle that makes Hige whine in the back of his throat. </p><p>"What are you doing?," Toboe asks sharply, raising his head. "Don't pick on him!" </p><p>"Hush, runt," Tsume says, rubbing the flat of his hands across Hige's velvety belly again. "You really think you've lost weight, porky?" </p><p>"You're such a jerk," Hige complains, flesh giving a quiver as Tsume's hands run along his sides now, feeling the pooch of his love handles. He kneads his fat like dough, feeling the lines of his stretch marks. Hige growls when he pulls a handful of his fat away from his body to watch it jiggle as it springs back. </p><p>"Do you have tits too?," Tsume breaths hotly into his ear, springing up goosebumps on Hige's scalp. Without waiting for a reply he pushes his hoodie higher, so that it's bunched under Hige's chin. He cups the soft swells he finds, feeling his soft nipples rapidly begin to harden in his palms. </p><p>Hige makes some kind of noise, and Tsume finds himself needing to brace against the wall, because the shorter boy is leaning back against him now. </p><p>"Do you like that?," Tsume laughs lowly into his ear, squeezing and massaging his chest. He teases his little nipples with the pads of his fingers, rolling them until they're as hard as they'll get. </p><p>"Fuh-fuck! Tsume-" Hige pleads with an open mouth pant, sweat starting to bead at his brow. In his loose sweatpants there's no hiding or denying it, the way his cock is obscenely jumping to attention, tenting his pants as Kiba and Toboe watch silently. He shuts his eyes, wanting to avoid making eye contact with either of them right now. </p><p>"You feel just like a girl," Tsume grunts, rubbing his groin against Hige's ass.</p><p>When he starts to pinch and pull at the erect nubs, Hige gives a short cry, hips stuttering forward uselessly into the open air. He's fully erect now, a wet spot darkening his pants. </p><p>"Geez, Hige, you're really worked up just from that?," Toboe comments, tone nothing but innocent surprise. </p><p>"Shut up, Toboe," Hige rolls his eyes, feeling his hair sticking to the sides of his flushed face. "I'm not the only one." He looks back at Tsume now, his face heartpoundingly close. "You- I can feel you throbbing against my ass, you know. Is this the real reason you're so concerned with my weight, huh? You're a pervert? You got some kind of freaky fet-" His words turn into a gasp as Tsume unceremoniously releases him. His wobbly legs go out from underneath him immediately, and he catches himself on his palms. </p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Tsume says flatly, and Hige turns and sits to look at him. "Why don't you do something about it?" He rubs the bulge where the distinct outline of his cock can be seen, pressed against his thigh. "You'll get as good as you give." </p><p>Hige hesitates, but just for a second. He crawls forward on his hands and knees, making heated eye contact with Tsume. He's almost indignant, Tsume thinks. Almost ashamed. Those emotions require a certain degree of pride, though. He mostly just looks horny. </p><p>He laps his tongue along the ridge of Tsume's hip as his finger work to undo his pants, settling on his knees between his thighs. A blowjob then? Tsume guesses he shouldn't be surprised. Hige always did like to have something in his mouth.</p><p>It's a relief when his cock bobs free from his tight pants, moisture glistening at the tip. Hige grasps him at the base before moving in to take him in his mouth, starting to bob his head. </p><p>"Christ, have you done this before?," Tsume half laughs and half pants, rolling his hips appreciatively into the wet heat of Hige's mouth. Hige hums a reply, unintelligible around the dick in his mouth. </p><p>Tsume looks up, making eye contact with Kiba who's lazily stroking his own length as he watches, face as impassive as ever. Toboe looks conflicted and more embarrassed than Hige, legs drawn up to his chest, hands pointedly at his sides. Tsume finds being watched while he gets his cock sucked is strangely turning him on even more. Grasping a handful of Hige's hair, he starts to fuck his mouth, feeling his climax quick approaching already. Hige cooperates, going still but still suctioning his mouth around his length. </p><p>He cums with a hard grunt, spilling into Hige's mouth, who pulls off, making a face. He opens his mouth, and Tsume feels a flutter in his stomach at seeing his spunk roll around in Hige's mouth. To his surprise, Hige swallows it all with a cringe.</p><p>"Might be some calories," Hige explains with a shrug once his mouth is clear. He gets his feet under him, pulling out his cock as Tsume is tucking his own back in. "Your turn," he grins. </p><p>Tsume takes him in hand, giving a few experimental pumps. His dick is shorter than Tsume's own but girthier. Hige rocks his hips forward impatiently. </p><p>"C'mon, Tsume," he whines. </p><p>"I didn't say I was gonna suck it," Tsume says, starting to fist his cock in earnest. <em>"You</em> chose to do that."</p><p>"Tsume, you asshole," Hige complains, but doesn't seem too bothered, eyelids fluttering shut, soft lips parting slightly as he gets into it. </p><p>Tsume looks over at Kiba as he sounds a soft grunt, and sees him spill over into his hand, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p><em>Enjoy the show?,</em> he almost says, but just then Hige moans, nearly collapsing against him.</p><p>"You better not cum on me," Tsume warns with a flash of teeth, manueving the boy so that his dick wasn't pointed directly at himself. </p><p>"Sorry," Hige says. "You're just so good at jacking me off. Must be 'cause you get so much practice on yourself, hahahaa- aahhhh- ah, fuck-" </p><p>Hige shudders as he cums, squeezing Tsume's shoulder for support as the droplets fall onto the foundation of the house, narrowly missing Tsume's boot. Tsume releases him and with a satisfied sigh he slowly pulls his sweatpants up higher, giving Tsume an awkward pat on the back before lumbering a few feet away and sitting down heavily. </p><p>The previous silence they sat in returns quickly. </p><p>Toboe stares at the ground, face bright red. Kiba looks to be drifting off. Tsume stretches his legs before sitting down on the floor too, away from Hige's mess. </p><p>Hige lays back, watching the beginning of stars starting to twinkle in the darkening sky. </p><p>"I'm still hungry." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if youre reading this please say something its so lonely and cold in the wolfs rain fandom i think im the only one left and im starving and alone i dont know much longer i can make it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>